Never Leave You
by Elevating with You
Summary: They promised that they'll never leave each other. Up until now, they'll never leave each other. DISCONTINUED;sorry
1. Be With Me Forever?

**Second Contestshipping fic 3**

_Italics for flashback_

Normal for present

* * *

><p>May<em> look around fanatically! She was five and her parents dragged her along to come with them to this huge mansion. "Ah, Maples!" a deep voice said as wealthy looking family came in.<em>

_A man with green hair and brown eyes and a woman with blonde hair with emerald eyes. And between them was a boy, no older than five with green hair and emerald orbs. _

"_Good evening, I'm Norman, this my wife, Caroline and our daughter, May." Her father said introducing the family._

_The man nodded and gestured them to sit on the couch as they laid some paperwork in front of them. "Drew, why don't you go and play with May?" the woman from the other family said. The boy named Drew nodded and he went out followed by May. "So, where do you want to go?" he asked coldly. _

"_Why do you talk like that?" May asked. "Talk like what?" said in a tone that sent shivers to her spine._

"_Like that, it's like there nothing right in the world."_

"_Is there?" he shot back and May nodded with a smile. "Everything in this world is great!" she stated. "The way the stars twinkle at night and how the sun shines so bright in the morning." Then she looked down to hide her blush. "The same way your eyes twinkle and the way you shine so bright." _

_Drew himself felt a blush then grabbed her hand. "What?" May asked. "I've got to show you something." He said as he dragged her to the garden. Her eyes went wide, so many flowers but roses stood out the most. Drew pointed to one of the rose bushes. "This one's mine, my parents gave it to me." He state proudly. May smiled, it only had two to three buds but it was still beautiful. _

_Drew went and snipped one red rose from one of the healthy bushes and gave it to May. "Thank you." She said with the blush as she reached to get the rose from him._

"_Hey May…" _

"_Hmm?"_

"_Promise me that you'll be with me forever and you'll always be my friend."_

_May smiled and stood up so she was faced to face with him. She pulled him into a tight hug. "I promise!"_

* * *

><p>"Drew, wait up!" May shouted rather loudly as she ran to catch up to the boy. Drew stopped on his tracks to allow her to catch up to him. "If you only do more exercises then I don't need to wait for you." He smirked. May's cheeks puffed. "I hate you!"<p>

"I love you too." He said. May blushed; Drew was her best friend, crush and fiancé.

Fiancé? Yup, drew Hayden and May Maple were engaged. "Can you at least put a little bit of your ego down, it's our first day of high school may I remind you." She stated as she slipped her hand into Drew's.

"I know that." He sighed. Both of them were wearing the school's uniform. May wore a grey pleated skirt and a sailor uniform under the blue coat with the school's logo on it. Knee high socks, brown school shoes and her hair were tied up into a ponytail with a few strands sticking out. Drew was wearing light brown pants and a coat that was over his uniform. Brown school shoes, just like what any ordinary school boy wore.

With a gold ring in May's left ring finger indicated that she belonged to him but you're asking why the hell are they engaged while they are still 14?

* * *

><p>"<em>May, Drew can you please come back." Caroline shouted so the two from outside can hear. The two five year olds joyfully ran back, much to the richer parents' surprise. Never did once the boy with Green hair looked as happy as he is now.<em>

"_Drew, May would it be alright for you two to get married someday?" the adults asked._

_The two children looked at each other and smiled. They looked back their parents and nodded. A sigh of relief overwhelmed Norman and Caroline as they picked up may and kept muttering 'thank you'_

"_But why, mommy and daddy?" May asked._

"_well, we're really sorry, but we own these people a lot of money and we can't just find a way to pay them back. Please forgive us!" they cried. May patted their heads. "It's alright, I love Drew anyway."_

* * *

><p>They walked inside their classroom together. May was so relieved that she was in the same class as Drew; she almost fainted the last time they weren't in the same class.<p>

They got weird looks from the people around them but still, May didn't care about them, as long as she has her love. In the past, hundreds of girls flirted with her fiancé but he reassured her that he has no interest in them. The only down side for May was the fact that they sat away from each other but it's only a small price to pay. She sat next to some girls named Dawn, Misty and Leaf. All of them looked nice enough. Drew was on the other side of the room seated next to some guys named Paul, Ash and Gary.

"Hey, what's with that ring?" Misty asked as she noticed the golden ring on May's finger.

May blushed and covered it with her other hand. "Nothing…"

"OMG, are you engaged? That's so romantic!" Dawn started yelling for the whole class to hear. May quickly covered her mouth as her face reddened. "Sorry about her, she just get too excited about some things." Leaf giggled.

On the other side with the boys, who just heard everything, Drew rubbed his temples as he looked down. "Isn't that the girl you entered with?" Ash asked the chartreuse haired boy as he pointed at the girl who was currently screaming at the bluenette and Drew nodded.

"So, are you the on engaged to her?" Paul asked straight forwardly, earning another nod from drew.

"Mind explaining why you two are engaged?" Gary shot another question at the boy. "Family matters." He mumbled and the three nodded in understanding.

"Hey May, want to go sit with us during lunch?" Misty asked as the teacher left the classroom. "Sure, but I've got to go get drew first." She said as she headed out. She saw some girls from their class flirting with her fiancé. It was pretty normal but she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy hit her. She saw Drew roll his eyes which made May breathe a sigh of relief, he wasn't interested. But when the girl started twirling her finger over his chest May couldn't help herself but marched down to them. "Come on drew, let's get some lunch!" she hissed as she grabbed her lover from the girl."Jealous?" Drew smirked. "Shut Up!" May growled. He let out a chuckle before wrapping his arm over her shoulder.

"You know that I'll never love anybody as much as I love you."

She smiled as she snuggled to his chest. He kissed the top of her head whispering "I Love You." She looked up and kissed his cheek. "I Love You too."

"You'll never leave me, right?"he asked.

"Even if I wanted too."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review, I would love to hear from you guys :)<strong>


	2. The Ring

**Okay guys, finals are next week and i'm gonna go on hiatus!**

**Pray that I pass first year :)**

**And now for the stupid Disclaimer:**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR ANYTHING... BLAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>*May's POV*<strong>

I groggily rolled out of my bed and crashed on the floor. I hate mornings, especially if it's a school day.

I stood up and took a shower. I grabbed my coat and bag before going down to eat breakfast. I looked at the golden ring on my finger and smiled. I got this ring when I was ten, considering the fact that when I was five, no gold ring would fit on my little finger back then. I even remember the time Drew gave this to me.

_Flashback_

"_Catch me if you can!" I yelled as I skated ran around the garden. I was skating fast enough but as always, Drew was faster as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Got you!" he said in triumphant._

_I turned around and smiled at him as I gave him a light kick in the shin. I knew that he wasn't hurt but he pretended to be as he let go of me and grabbed the area. _

"_Hey May, do you remember what day it is?"He asked. I gave him the thinking look as I tapped my finger on my chin. _

_Of course, I always remember this day; in fact this is my most treasured day. I smiled and nodded. This was the day we met, the day we were engaged by the age of five and I still have no complaints. _

_This is the exact same garden where we became friends. He chuckled and pulled a bright red rose out of nowhere. I blushed and took the rose from his hands, twirling it in mine. He took my left hand knelt on the ground. I looked at him with a puzzling as he put on his infamous smirk. He showed me a beautiful gold ring "May, will you marry me?" he asked. _

_I giggled, "Aren't I going to even If I say no?" I asked amused. He shrugged and inserted the ring into my left ring finger._

"_Drew, I promised you that I'll never leave you, do you promise me the same thing?" I asked, I was scared that he'll say yes and I'll be shedding tears here all day and all night. He brought my hand to his lips and gently kissed it. _

"_I promise." _

"Good morning, sweetie." My mom greeted.

"Morning!" I chirped. My brother, Max walked in, rubbing his eyes, he was pretty sleepy to.

"Morning, Max!" I said giving him a playful pat on the head. He nodded back 'Morning' in return. We both sat on the table as mom placed two plates of bacon and eggs on the table. We started chomping down everything in matter of seconds.

"Good morning kids." Our dad called out, he was already wearing a business suit and was already holding his briefcase. He gave my mom a peck on the lips and a kiss on the cheek with me and a little pat on Max. "I'm off to work." He said as we all waved bye. I heard him open the front door before calling out.

"May, Drew's here!" I smiled as I stood up and said goodbye to my family and heading out.

I smiled at Drew before giving a little kiss on the cheek which he gave me a rose in return. We walked to the school hand in hand in comfortable silence.

Then there it was again. "Drew!" a herd of screaming girls came running towards us. I looked at Drew with a worried look as he retreated his hand away from mine. He looked at me and gave me a smirk. "Sorry, ladies, but I'm already taken." He told the girls as he wrapped an arm around my waist. The girls groaned, moaned and one even screeched. "It can't be! Mr. Drew is mine!"

I recognized that girl, oh right Brianna. That crazy fan girl of Drew's.

Still, I leant unconsciously at Drew as we walked to our first class. As we entered the classroom we received multiple 'Awww' from the students. I went out of his grasp and went to my friends.

"You're so lucky." Dawn squealed.

"You get roses everyday plus you get a protective boyfriend, I mean fiancé!" she continued. I blushed as I averted my attention to the red rose that I tucked on my ear.

"I've got to admit, Drew's a keeper." Misty patted my shoulder. "If only I had a boyfriend like yours." She said as she pointed Ash who was currently making a fool out of himself by trying to make an Eiffel tower using only tissue paper. The four of us let out a giggle.

"At least you're not dating the biggest playboy in the whole school." Leaf rolled her eyes at Gary.

"Nor you have a buy that barely shows emotion." Dawn said about Paul.

"Oh Come on, Ash's sweet even though he acts childish, Gary had became pretty committed to your relationship and Paul shows emotions…. Sometimes." I defended the three girls' boyfriends.

After what I said we all broke into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, right!" Misty said wiping the tear that build up in her eyes out of extreme laughter.

Finally, the lunch bell! I gathered up my things from my desk and stood up. "Hey May, wait for me, let's go to the cafeteria together." Misty said, I nodded.

I looked around and saw Drew already left; maybe he went to the cafeteria already.

"Drew…." I heard a female voice said. Curios I was, I went outside of the classroom and saw a scene that made me felt that the whole world crashed on me.


	3. We'll Be WHAT!

**I'm back! And summer has finally begun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't seriously why I need to do the Disclaimer all over again anyway but I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>That was it. Brianna and Drew, kissing. I felt tears suddenly gather up but I held it in.<p>

"May, sorry to keep you waiting-"Misty called out as she went outside the classroom but she was quickly cut when she saw the whole scene.

The two pulled away, Brianna smirking and Drew, looking bewildered. He notices my presence and quickly tried to defend himself. "It's not what it looks like…."

"Shut it!" I yelled at him, I dropped my things and started running to somewhere I can cry in peace. No people who'll constantly ask me questions, No Brianna…. No Drew!

I found the janitor's closet and I quickly went in, making sure nobody saw me. I sunk to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed there. There was a little window allowing a little light to shine through it. And as if God was telling me something, the light shone directly to my golden ring, making it shine. Nine years since they met, he never once cheated on her, he said back when they were kids that she was his first kiss and that she'll be his only kiss.

He Lied…..

"He Lied!" I yelled on top of my lungs, I grabbed the vase that was beside me and throwing it, allowing it to break on the floor, a few pieces found its way to my hand like it was seeking revenge. I hissed as I held my hand in pain. I was bleeding again, like if I care.

Pain, something I barely feel when I was with Drew. He always made me feel like there's nothing bad that can touch me, the way he'll wrap his strong arms around my waist and kiss the top of my head. The way he'll put his arm around my shoulder and allow me to lean to his shoulder. The way he'll intertwine my fingers with his. And especially the way he'll give me roses at any favorable time. Every one of the roses he gave me was properly taken care of.

I looked at my wrist watch; I had been here for three hours already, school is over. I sighed and stood up. I tried to reach for the knob but I quickly retreated my hand as I felt the pain. I used my other hand and made my way outside.

"May!" I heard a voice shout. I turned around to see Dawn running up to hug me with Leaf and Misty right behind her.

"Where were you? What happened to your hand? Drew had been worried sick!" Dawn kept saying.

Drew was worried? Why would he? Those bitter thoughts were caught off by another hug from Dawn. "Don't ever make us worry like that ever again."

I smiled as she pulled away. I tried to reach for the books that fell on the ground when the bluenette "attacked" me; instead a hand picked up everything and placed my things securely in my arms.

I looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes, "Drew…" I said in mere whisper.

He took my wounded hand a wrapped his handkerchief securely around it. He brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

Why does he always have to act like this, he breaks my heart then he'll act all romantic?

I quickly pulled my hand away from me, he looks up to me with those sad eyes but I'm pretty sure mine matched those.

But my eyes weren't just sadness but it also had disbelief and anger in them. I shook my head and started to run to any direction. I didn't actually know where I was going but I don't care, anywhere but there. I somewhat saw a gate, good enough for me. I slowly opened the gate making sure it only made a slight squeaking sound. I silently slid in. The sweet aroma smelt good, but then… so nostalgic. It took my quite a while to identify my surrounding, I gasped at realization.

This was the garden; I haven't been here since I was twelve. I looked around to see bushes of roses lined up at the east side of the garden. Drew always said that the east side was his side. The last time I was here, he only had three bushes, now he has twelve; all roses were perfectly taken cared off.

I smiled graze itself on my lips as I knelt down to get a better look of the beautiful roses. My fingers traced on it its beautiful petals.

"I'll be there in a minute, mom. I just got to water my roses!" I heard a voice yell. It took me a few seconds to realize that t was Drew. I looked around and made cover to one of the trees, good thing it was dark outside, I can peek without being seen.

I saw him with his little gardening toolbox. I let out a quiet giggle; he had that thing since we were eight. I saw him walk over to the faucet and grab the hose attached to it. He opened the faucet and walked back to the bushes. I saw him carefully watering the plants, making sure they don't drown. Once he looked contented he places the hose back to its place. He took out his gardening shears and started trimming the bushes to a perfect shape. I smiled at the sight, he then cut some roses out and just my luck, my phone started to ring.

I panicked and cupped the phone, trying to reduce the sound it was making.

I peeked at Drew and thank God, he looked like he didn't heard it.

He grabbed the freshly picked roses and entered the house once again. I sighed and opened the message that gave me a mini heart attack. It was just my mom telling me to go back home.

I carefully sneaked out of the garden and back to the streets. Time Check: 6:00.

I ran back to my house and saw my family all dresses up.

"Umm… Hey." I greeted awkwardly.

"Oh great, you're here. Please go to your room and change quickly." My mom commanded.

She practically gave me no time to respond as she pushed me upstairs to my room. On my bed laid a beautiful knee-length red dress.

I put it on along with some accessories and I applied some make-up before slipping into my silver high heels. I took one glance in front of my mirror before heading downstairs to my family.

"What took you so long, sis?" Max asked playfully.

I glared at him before following my parents to the car.

"Can I ask where we're going?"

"|May, remember what day it is today?" my mom asked.

I thought deeply but nothing came into mind. That was until Max shoved his phone in front of my face, there it read September 5.

Then it hit me, the anniversary to when we were engaged.

"So that means, we're going to the Hayden's?" I yelled.

"Bingo!" my father said.

Oh no no no!

Not today, did he remember that it was our engagement anniversary?

If he did, he surely made sure I was hurt today. Kissing that bitch!

We reached the mansion and I grumpily made my way to the door as my parents gently rang the doorbell.

"Norman, how are you doing?" Mr. Hayden said as he and his family opened the door for us.

We were lead inside as my father talked to Mr. Hayden and my mother talked to Mrs. Hayden.

At least I have Max.

"Hey May, I'm going to explore!" he told me and before I said anything, he already ran off.

Great, now I'm stuck with Drew.

"Hey May." He greeted but I just ignored him and just kept walking to any direction.

"May!" he called but I won't give him the pleasure of talking to him whenever he wants to.

…

I just ate there in silence as the dinner was going on. I'll usually talk to Drew during these times but you know our current situation.

"No, the reason why we called you here…" Mr. Hayden started.

"May, Drew we want you to try living together so you'll be ready once you're married." Mrs. Hayden continued.

I choked out what I was eating one I heard that.

"So we suggest you stay at one of the apartment we own. It's quite roomy and it's only a short walking distance from your school." They explained.

I just looked at them with my mouth opened wide.

"Don't worry, it just for a month. If you need anything you can come back here." They told us.

"You'll be moving tomorrow."

Ok, when earlier I said that I choked what I was eating, this time I spit out what I was drinking.

"WHAT?" I shouted, standing up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :)<strong>


	4. Forgiven

**One, I'm sorry guys. I've got a major case of writer's block.**

**And two, I'll be super busy this week**

**:(((**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

><p>Clothes, packed. Gadgets, packed. School stuff, packed. And other junks, packed.<p>

I'm all set to start a month of torture with that jerk.

I looked at the corner of my room to see a bouquet of roses carefully arranged in a vase. Thos were the roses Drew was picking when I spied on him yesterday; I never knew that he was going to give them to me. But he always gave me roses so no surprise there.

I grabbed my bags and went downstairs to say goodbye to my family, allowing Drew to carry my stuff unto the car.

"Bye mom, bye dad." I said giving each of them a hug.

"Bye sweetie, remember to visit often." My mom said.

"Will do." I told them.

"Bye Max." I said giving him a playful salute as he saluted back.

"Bye sis!"

I waved them goodbye as I entered Drew's car. Time for the torture to begin.

"You know, you'll have to talk to me eventually." He chuckled making me more frustrated than I am now.

We pulled up in front of an average sized, apartment building. I stepped out of the car and looked around at my surroundings. We usually pass by here when we're on the way to school. School's just a few blocks away from here. Just like what Mrs. Hayden told us.

"You should get your stuff out, you know." Drew stated as I glared at him and took all my bags out from the back.

I stepped inside and it looked decent enough. But it's the Hayden's we're talking about here. If you venture long enough, you'll realize that it's much larger than the view from the front door.

Though, you'll realize also that it only had one bedroom which means I'll be sharing with that jerk!

I placed down my bags on the floor and plopped down unto the bed.

…

"May, wake up!" I heard somebody say.

I opened my eyes to meet Drew's emerald orbs, stunning as usual.

Wait, no! You're mad at him!

"Finally, I've been trying to wake you up for age!" he sighed, getting up from his sitting position besode me.

I sat up as well; I looked at my bag and to see it completely empty.

"Where are my stuff?" I demanded.

"You've finally talked. Well, if you're looking for your thing, I've already unpacked them." He told me.

"Thanks…" I whispered.

"You better stand up; we're going outside to eat. We don't have any food in this house." He said.

I nodded and made my way outside of the apartment with him right behind me. He made sure the door was locked before we headed to his car.

"Would you let me explain anytime soon?" he asked me.

I sighed and fell back unto my seat "Shoot."

He smiled and took my hand in his and gently kissed it. "She kissed me, you know you're the only girl in my life, except for my mom." He chuckled.

He was always sweet yet corny.

"Fine I forgive you, but do that again and I'll have you begging for me." I joked.

"Don't worry, that won't ever happen." He reassured.

We pulled up in front of some restaurant. He got out and opened the door for me; such a gentleman.

We got a table and ordered some food and after that I heard a squeal.

"OMG, are you two having a date?" I heard a certain bluenette say.

I slammed my head on the table as Drew gave me an amused look.

"Don't look at her way." I told him as he let out a chuckle.

"Maaaay!" I heard Dawn call out but I just kept on ignoring her.

"Why are you ignoring her?" Drew asked.

"I'll never hear the end of it if don't ignore her." I said making him more amused than he is now.

"Hey! May says you can come here." I heard Drew yell to Dawn. I seriously want to strangle him right now.

Our waiter arrived before Dawn can and I quickly thanked him, telling him to wrap our food saying that we're just going on take outs. Drew was about to say something but I grabbed his arms and pulled him up from his seat "We'll be waiting outside." I told the waiter before I dragged Drew to the doors.

Drew looked me with his infamous smirk on his face. I puffed my cheeks angrily "Oh mister, I so hate you!"

He pulled me close to him making me blush. He tilted my chin up "I love you too." He told me before placing a kiss on my lips. I was shocked but I quickly kissed back and wrapping my arms around his neck and he places his hands firmly on my waist.


End file.
